Happy Gray Valentine
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: "Kita putus."/ satu kata dari Mamori yang sukses membuat Hiruma gila. Tapi, benarkah Mamori memutuskannya? Happy Valentine Minna Read N Review please...


Happy Valentine...#tebarcoklat

minna...saia kembali membawa super long oneshot HiruMamo..nyehehe... sebelumnya saia mau berterima kasih dulu sama **Hiruma Yuuzu, Wakiyu, Sasa-hime, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Aderu Mamori, Luchia Hiruma, Aika Licht Youichi, **dan **Indyoshi Kisame,** yang sudah review fic Bayangan, sudah saia bales lewat PM ya...dan yang ga login,**  
**

**Yurika**: Ouh..hehehe…iya, baiklah…aku akan selalu bikin HiruMamo…Arigatou XD

Pengennya saia bikin sequel Bayangan, ehehe...tapi itu kalo ada yang berminat baca XD

yosh... sekarang mari kita mulai ceritanya...

**Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Song by Jealkb-Koi Kizu**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

**Pair: Hiruma X Mamori**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: super OOC, OC nyelip, typo, abal, gaje, garing, judul sama cerita ga nyambung, bagi yang gak suka silahkan menjauh**

**Don't like don't read**

**HAPPY GRAY VALENTINE**

* * *

**10 Februari**

"Kita putus." Ucap Mamori pelan pada pria di depannya. Mata biru gadis itu menatap lurus kearah sang pria berambut _spike_ pirang itu. Ia terlihat sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya barusan.

Embusan angin menerpa helai-helai rambut merah kecoklatannya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, terlihat kabut tipis muncul dari mulutnya. Februari yang masih sangat dingin. Ia masih terus menatap sosok pria tampan yang dikenal iblis itu dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Bicara apa kau, manajer sialan?" tanya pria itu datar. Pupil matanya yang kecil tampak membulat mendengar pernyataan manajernya itu.

"Aku mau kita mengakhiri semuanya, Youichi-_kun_." Jawab Mamori pasti. Matanya masih tetap menatap pria itu-Youichi Hiruma dengan serius.

"Jangan aneh-aneh manajer jelek, kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba saja bicara begitu? Kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu, heh? Atau kau belum mengkonsumsi _cream puff_ basi?!"

Mendengar jawaban pria di depannya, Mamori tersenyum kecut. "Aku baik-baik saja Youichi, dan aku serius." Ungkapnya. "Dua tahun lalu kau mengatakan kalau aku ini milikmu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan hubungan kita pacaran. Kau tetap menganggapku manajer, bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan kalau kau menyayangiku, kupikir kau cuma mempermainkanku."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain soal itu, manajer sialan—"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa memanggilku dengan benar. Aku punya nama, dan aku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari sekedar manajer. Tapi kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih, kau cuma menganggapku manajer." Mamori memotong perkataan Hiruma sebelum pria itu bicara banyak.

"Tahu apa kau soal perasaanku?!" tanya Hiruma serius. "Biar bagaimanapun kau manajerku. Manajer pribadiku!" kabut tipis tampak terlihat jelas dari bibir sang setan saat dia bicara.

"Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku pacarmu." ucap Mamori pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Maafkan aku, Youichi. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku tetap manajermu, manajer Wizard. Kita tetap berteman, Hiruma-_kun_." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Lama sekali rasanya Hiruma tidak mendengar Mamori memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Setan itu bisa merasakan ada kehampaan saat Mamori memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Sampai bertemu besok saat latihan pagi, Hiruma-_kun_." Ucap Mamori sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Hiruma.

"Hey!" Hiruma sedikit berteriak menghentikan langkah Mamori. "Kuantar kau pulang." Lanjutnya.

Mamori menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeleng kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hiruma memandangi sosok manajernya yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Mata berwarna hijau emerald itu tampak melembut.

oXXXo

**11 Februari**

"Cukup. Bocah-bocah sialan, kalian semua boleh pulang. Istirahatkan tubuh sialan kalian. Kalau sampai kalian kehabisan stamina lawan Enma minggu depan, aku akan tambahkan porsi latihan kalian!"

Hiruma melangkah masuk ruang klub setelah selesai dengan ceramahnya. Sementara yang lain masih santai di pinggir lapangan sambil meminum _sport_ _drink_ yang dibagikan Mamori.

"Bukankah ini masih jam empat, kenapa Hiruma sudah menghentikan latihannya?" tanya Yamato setelah ia melihat jam digital kecil di sudut kanan atas _handphone_nya.

"Hari ini dia tidak seperti biasanya," Taka menanggapi dengan kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Khukhukhu….. sampah satu itu paling sedang bertengkar denganmu, benar 'kan, manis?" tanya Agon pada Mamori yang tengah memberinya _sport_ _drink_ dengan nada yang sangat memuakan. "Kalau kau bosan dengannya, kau bisa bersamaku."

Mamori tidak menanggapi. Ia malas meladeni sifat Agon yang satu itu, kepalanya bisa pecah kalau bicara terlalu banyak dengan orang itu. Ia memilih menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah ia selesai membagikan _soft_ _drink_ pada semua teman-temannya, Mamori melangkah ke ruang klub, mengacuhkan Agon yang masih mengoceh soal hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak cocok.

Gadis itu membuka pintu ruang klub perlahan. "Hiruma-_kun_." Panggilnya.

"Pergilah, manajer sialan. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Terdengar suara berat Hiruma dari dalam.

Mamori diam sebentar kemudian memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menatap sosok Hiruma yang tertidur di sofa dengan punggung tangan kanan menutupi matanya. Malaikat itu sersenyum hambar.

"Ini handuk dan minumanmu." Kata Mamori sembari meletakan handuk dan _sport drink_ milik Hiruma di meja. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi. Gadis itu melangkah keluar.

Ia menutup pintunya dengan pelan dan kembali menuju teman-temannya.

_BRAK!_

Mamori tersentak kaget. Begitu pula yang lain, mereka semua saling pandang saat terdengar suara seperti benda berat yang jatuh. Taka bahkan sampai menutup buku yang ia baca, dan Ikkyu sudah terbangun dari semedinya. Mereka semua menoleh ke ruang klub, tempat suara keras tadi berasal.

"Fuh, sepertinya ritme Hiruma sedang kacau, ia bermain tidak pada melodinya." Komentar Akaba yang hanya dimengerti dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jumonji.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, sampah itu paling lagi patah hati." Jawab Agon. Mendengar itu semua mata menuju Mamori, meminta penjelasan. Tumben sekali kata-kata Agon didengarkan.

"Benar kalian ada masalah, Anezaki-_san_?" tanya Yamato, pandangan matanya tampak teduh menatap Mamori.

"Kami—"

"Cepat pulang, bocah-bocah sialan! Besok jangan lupa buat latihan pagi, aku duluan. Ada urusan."

Kata-kata Mamori terhenti saat Hiruma berjalan kearah mereka dengan menenteng _sport_ _bag_ miliknya.

Mata Mamori memperhatikan Hiruma sekilas saat pria itu melangkah pergi, Hiruma bahkan tidak menoleh padanya.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita juga pulang, sudah sore." Mamori mengambil alih komando. Ia berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang klub, dan ia bisa melihat sebuah meja yang terbalik. Mamori menghela nafas berat.

"Kalian benar-benar ada masalah." Gumam Yamato saat ia dan yang lainnya sampai di ruang klub dan melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini keputusanku, Hiruma-_kun_ pasti akan mengerti nanti." Jawab Mamori pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian mulai tersenyum.

oXXXo

Langkah kaki panjang itu tampak gusar. Ia kesal sekali. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Hiruma Youichi. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia baru berhenti saat kakinya berpijak di _apartement_. Ia membuka pintu dan melempar _sport bag_ miliknya ke sofa, kemudian menuju kamar dan merebahkan diri perlahan.

Kesal. Sakit. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Dulu Mamori selalu melengkapinya. Setan itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, mencoba mengosongkan pikiran. Tapi bukannya pikiran kosong yang ia dapat, Hiruma malah melihat seribu kenangan dirinya dengan Mamori yang pernah terekam dalam _memory_ otak jeniusnya.

"Manajer sialan," ia begumam pelan. Ia masih bisa mengingat semua yang pernah mereka alami selama hampir dua tahun ini. Benar, beberapa hari lagi seharusnya jadi dua tahun. Tapi tidak, tidak akan ada tahun kedua untuk mereka.

"Haaah!" Hiruma menghela nafas. Baru saja kemarin Mamori memutuskan hubungan mereka, Hiruma sudah merasa sangat merindukannya.

Setan itu bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berfikir. Seperti ada yang salah dengan manajernya, bukankah mereka sudah saling kenal, saling memahami dan melengkapi. Mamori selalu tahu alasan kenapa Hiruma kejam, kenapa Hiruma cuek, dan segala macam hal aneh yang ia lakukan, Mamori biasanya selalu mengerti.

"Terserah kau saja. Paling-paling nanti juga minta baikan!" gerutu Hiruma kesal karena pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Mamori. Ia kembali merebahkan diri dan mulai tidur. Ia lelah, setan itu bahkan melupakan rutinitasnya, mandi dan makan malam. Sudah tidak ada minat untuk melakukan apapun sekarang. Baginya, yang ia butuhkan adalah ketenangan.

oXXXo

**12 Februari**

"Lebih cepat, bocah-bocah sialan!" satu hari menyendiri rupanya cukup untuk sang _akuma _kembali ke kepribadiannya. Terbukti, hari ini setan itu tampak tanpa beban. Ia serius menggembleng timnya guna menuju turnamen musim semi sebentar lagi, dan sebelumnya mereka akan mengadakan latih tanding dengan Universitas Enma.

"Manajer sialan, sudah edit semua data yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Hiruma tegas pada Mamori yang sejak tadi sibuk mengamati jalannya latihan.

"Ah, iya Hiruma-_kun_. Sudah selesai. Kau bisa mengeceknya." Jawab Mamori sembari menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Hiruma .

Setan itu menerimanya, ia memperhatikan isinya sekilas kemudian menyerahkannya lagi pada Mamori. "Hafalkan baik-baik manajer jelek. Besok kita rapat strategi." Katanya seraya melangkah menuju lapangan dan mulai berlatih dengan Taka dan Ikkyu. Mamori tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Tapi hari ini juga Hiruma memotong waktu latihan seperti kemarin. Ia membiarkan teman-temannya pulang saat waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

"Aku masih belum capek Hiruma. Boleh aku lanjutkan latihanku?" tanya Yamato saat Hiruma menyuruh mereka berhenti.

"Terserah kau, rambut liar sialan." Jawab Hiruma datar. Ia meneguk minumannya kemudian menatap Mamori sekilas, hanya sekilas. Ia menyeringai kecil, yang terlihat seperti seringai kekahalan.

"Heh, kenapa kau sampah?" tanya Agon pada Hiruma. "Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, apakah sampah sepertimu kalah sama cewek, heh?" Agon melanjutkan dengan nada yang menjijikan.

"Kekekeke…. Ngapain kau jadi perhatian begitu padaku, _dread_ sialan? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku ya, kekekeke…." Hiruma terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Agon. Sebenarnya ia mencoba mengendalikan emosi.

Setan itu bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Hari ini cukup bocah-bocah sialan. Cepat pulang!" komando Hiruma lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Benar teman-teman. Kalian harus istirahatkan tubuh kalian, jangan sampai sakit saat turnamen nanti." Mamori melanjutkan. Akhirnya anggota Saikyoudai Wizard itupun segera menghentikan latihan mereka.

Udara dingin mulai menyapa mereka saat pria-pria itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Hiii….. Kalau sampai rumah aku akan langsung berendam air hangat," kata Ikkyu yang mulai menggigil.

"Dasar tahi lalat sialan lemah. Segini saja kau kedinginan. Sudahlah, ayo pulang bocah-bocah sialan." Ujar Hiruma. Pria itu melangkah ke ruang klub diikuti semua anggotanya.

Tak lama kemudian, anggota klub Amefuto Saikyoudai itu sudah mulai berjalan menuju gerbang universitas. Mereka semua tampak gagah dalam balutan mantel dan syal. Begitu juga Mamori. Malaikat itu tampak cantik diantara pria-pria yang mengelilinginya.

"Mamo-_chan_!"

Serentak langkah kaki itu berhenti saat nama menajer mereka dipanggil seorang pria. Mata mereka menyapu seluruh jalanan, mencari sumber suara, dan pandangan mereka berhenti saat mendapati seorang pria tinggi tegap, dengan rambut berwarna pirang cerah dan bola mata biru tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Saikyoudai.

Mamori sendiri terpaku melihat pria itu.

"Mamo-_chan_, kau tidak lupa padaku 'kan?" tanya pria itu sambil mendekati mereka.

"Kau, Eiji?" tanya Mamori saat melihat pria itu lebih dekat.

"Yups!" jawab pria itu ceria. "Syukurlah kau masih ingat padaku!" tanpa aba-aba yang jelas, pria itu memeluk tubuh mungil Mamori.

Sang setan yang ada diantara mereka tampak mengepalkan tinjunya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Hey!" Yamato menyusul langkah setan itu.

"Apa, rambut liar sialan?" tanya Hiruma cuek. Ia terus melangkah, tapi Yamato tetap bisa mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Kau membiarkan Anezaki-_san_ dengan pria lain begitu saja?" tanya Yamato. Diantara yang lain, ia memang paling tahu soal hubungan Hiruma dan Mamori. "Kalau kalian sedang bertengkar, jangan sampai seperti ini, Hiruma."

"Berhenti ngoceh, rambut liar sialan. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu!" jawab Hiruma yang masih fokus pada langkahnya.

"Aku peduli pada kalian berdua, lagipula kalau kalian seperti ini, bagaimana dengan klub kita?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, ini bukan—"

"Hiruma-_kun_, Yamato-_kun_, aku duluan!"

Kata-kata Hiruma terhenti saat seorang gadis yang sangat mereka kenal menyapa keduanya dari dalam sebuah mobil yang melintas.

"Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?" Yamato menoleh kearah Hiruma.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Hiruma. Matanya menatap tajam mobil _Uenos Road Star_ berwarna merah yang baru melintas itu. Setan itu kemudian menatap galak Yamato. "Sudah cukup introgasinya, tuan Eyeshield? Aku banyak urusan!" kata Hiruma kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Yamato juga teman-temannya yang lain.

oXXXo

"_Kuso mane baka!" _

Hiruma hampir berteriak saat ia tiba di _apartement_nya. Ia melempar mantel, syal dan tasnya ke sofa. Hatinya sekarang seperti ingin meledak. Siapa lagi pria itu? Pikir Hiruma. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Sejak kemarin kegiatannya tetap sama. Pulang dengan perasaan kesal, membuang barang-barang bawaannya sembarangan, berharap barang-barangnya itu akan beres dengan sendirinya. Kemudian malas-malasan di kamar.

Setan itu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia membuka laptopnya, perlahan layar VAIO itu menampilkan gambar seorang gadis berparas malaikat tengah tersenyum riang. Sebuah senyum kecut tampak di bibir sang setan saat melihat gambar itu. Konsentrasi kerjanya langsung buyar melihat gambar itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, manajer jelek?! Kalau putus ya putus saja. Tidak perlu merusak otak sialanku. Dasar manajer sialan!" gerutu Hiruma pelan. Ia kembali memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari sejak kapan perasaan itu datang, yang pasti saat ia tersadar, ia sudah ada dalam pelukan Mamori, dan ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu.

Hiruma memasukan permen karet _less_ _sugar_ ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kunyah sebentar kemudian membuat gelembung. Hatinya kacau sekarang ini. Pria itu bangun sebentar dari tempatnya, ia menuju meja belajarnya. Setan itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari dalam laci.

Dibukanya kotak itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan permata berwarna hijau toska. Sekali lagi, setan itu tersenyum kecut. Hiruma menutup kembali kotak itu dan kembali menyimpannya di tempat semula. Otak jenius setan itu mempelajari keadaannya sekarang. Sampai kapan pun cincin itu tidak akan sampai ke tangan Mamori.

"_How to cure my hurtful feeling baby?_

_Tell me, how to stop filling tears with easy please?_

_Can I smile under the sun once again?_

_Tell me, are you being happy with anyone now?"_

Telinga runcing Hiruma berkedut mendengar suara itu. Matanya yang tajam mencari-cari sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah benda metalik kecil berwarna hitam yang layarnya tengah berkedip-kedip.

Lagu itu? Pikir Hiruma, ia tidak ingat kapan memasang lagu itu menjadi nada dering. Salah satu dari sekian banyak lagu kesukaan Mamori. Hiruma tidak akan lupa itu.

Entah kenapa hati Hiruma merasa kesal mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar _handphone_nya yang sedari tadi berdering dan melemparnya menghantam dinding. Pria itu tampak mengatur nafas, bukan karena memerlukan tenaga ekstra untuk membunuh satu _handphone_, tapi emosinya mendadak mencapai puncak saat mendengar suara berisik tadi.

**Tell me, are you being happy with anyone now?**

Hiruma kembali mengingat ekspresi manajernya saat ia bertemu pria asing tadi di kampus.

"Dasar sialan!" umpat Hiruma kesal. Pria itu melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya, lalu berhenti di depan dapur, dibukanya lemari es kecil miliknya. Kosong. Tidak ada bahan makanan, tidak ada permen karet, tidak ada kopi kalengan, hanya ada beberapa botol air mineral saja.

"Tch, merepotkan!" gerutu Hiruma. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia berbelanja, karena biasanya semua keperluan yang ia butuhkan selalu disediakan Mamori. Hiruma melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur, ia membuka beberapa lemari. Juga kosong. Hanya ada tiga bungkus mie instan.

Hiruma berfikir sejenak. Biasanya Mamori mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan Hiruma. Selama ini, Mamori selalu ada untuknya. Setan itu membuat gelembung dari permen karet dalam mulutnya. Ia menyeringai setelah hatinya memutuskan sesuatu.

Setan itu meraih mantel hitam dan syal putihnya. Ia memakainya dengan rapih, setelah memakai sepatu hitam _favorite_nya, Hiruma melangkah keluar _apartement_. Ia harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan kalau tidak mau kelaparan beberapa hari ke depan.

Ia melangkah menuju SonSon dengan santai. Setelah sampai di tujuannya, Hiruma menyambar keranjang belanja dan mulai memasukan semua makanan yang ia lihat, permen karet, mie instant, dan keperluan lain yang ia butuhkan.

"Eiji-_kun_, kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?"

Langkah setan itu terhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Hiruma menoleh kearah suara itu datang dan melihat sosok malaikatnya bersama seseorang yang menemui Mamori di kampus tadi.

Wajah Mamori tampak bahagia. Seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali. Gadis itu tengah memilih makanan ringan. Hiruma memperhatikan tiap centi tubuh Mamori. Terutama senyuman itu. Ia berfikir, apakah ia pernah membuat Mamori tersenyum seperti itu?

**Tell me, are you being happy with anyone now?**

Satu kali lagi kata-kata dari lagu itu menerobos otak Hiruma, "Hentikan otak sialan!" gerutu Hiruma gemas dengan suara yang amat, sangat pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat lain.

"Kalau dia memang bahagia dengan orang lain terus gimana? Kau pikir aku peduli?! Dasar lagu sialan, berani sekali mengacaukan otak sialanku." Hiruma mengoceh tidak jelas sepanjang perjalanan. Membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekilas setan penguasa Jepang itu. Tapi kemudian mereka kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing sebelum setan itu sadar.

"Hiruma-_kun_!"

Langkah kaki itu terhenti saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Apa, manajer jelek. Mau minta balikan?" tanya Hiruma ketus tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja bukan." Jawab gadis yang masih berada di belakangnya itu.

Entah kenapa Hiruma merasa dadanya sesak mendengar jawaban Mamori. Ia lebih senang kalau Mamori membalas kata-katanya dengan bentakan. Hiruma berbalik, ingin melihat wajah malaikat tercintanya. Tapi pandangan itu tampak dingin saat bertemu pria asing di samping Mamori.

"Punya pacar baru heh, manajer sialan?" selidik Hiruma dengan seringai dua taring andalannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin tahu juga hubungan apa yang terjalin antara Mamori dan pria ini.

"Ehm, kami—"

"Kami kenal sejak kecil, tapi Eiji pindah ke Amerika dan baru bertemu sekarang," Mamori memotong kata-kata pria bernama Eiji itu dengan cepat.

Alis Hiruma terangkat, ia mencium bau kebohongan. "Hmm, ya sudah. Aku duluan manajer sialan. Jangan lupa rapat strategi besok." Kata Hiruma sebelum ia beranjak ke _kassa_ untuk membayar belanjaannya.

Mamori masih mengawasi pria itu dari jauh dengan pandangan lembut, ia tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan aku, You," lirihnya.

"Dia… Youichi yang sering kau ceritakan?" tanya Eiji.

Mamori hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja hubungan kita? Dan, kalian kenapa, tidak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya?" Eiji kembali bertanya. "Ayolah Mamo-_chan_, besok lusa sudah _valentine_, kau mau merayakannya tanpa pacarmu?"

"Diamlah, kau cerewet sekali!" tegur Mamori kesal. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju _kassa_.

oXXXo

**13 Februari**

"Pria kemarin itu pacar barumu, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma saat ia dan Mamori baru saja menyelesaikan rapat strategi.

Mamori yang tengah membereskan data-data untuk rapat menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menaikan alisnya menatap Hiruma.

"Tentu saja bukan, Hiruma-_kun_. Kami kenal sejak kecil dan baru bertemu lagi sekarang," jawab Mamori, "Memangnya kenapa, kau cemburu?"

"Ya," jawab Hiruma pelan namun tegas. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Mamori sementara gadis itu menatapnya serius. Hiruma hanya meneruskan bermain dengan laptopnya. "Kau seharusnya tahu, manajer sialan." Ujar Hiruma pelan. Ia membuat gelembung permen karet di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Mamori sambil memperhatikan Hiruma lekat-lekat.

"Harusnya kau yang paling mengenalku, harusnya kau tahu semuanya tanpa perlu kukatakan." Hiruma menjawab. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian menatap Mamori. Lama ia memandangi wajah manajernya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Pria itu menyepat pelan kemudian berjalan keluar ruang klub.

Ia menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah latihan di bawah pimpinan Agon. Terlihat teman-temannya lebih menderita dari pada saat mendapatkan latihan neraka darinya. Setan itu menyeringai melihat teman-temannya.

"Cukup, teri-teri sialan!" teriak Hiruma yang langsung disambut helaan nafas lega dari anggota tim yang lain.

"Bagaimana strateginya Hiruma?" tanya Taka sambil mengambil sebuah buku yang sebelumnya ia letakan di pinggir lapangan bersama tumpukan handuk dan _sport_ _drink_. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang kapten, ia segera membaca bukunya.

"Kalian latihan saja yang benar, bocah-bocah sialan. Nanti akan kuberitahu taktik apa yang kita pakai. Cukup untuk hari ini, dan tidak ada latihan sore besok. Aku ada urusan." Kata Hiruma. Ia kemudian kembali ke ruang klub, hanya untuk mengambil tas setelah itu ia pergi lagi.

Mamori melangkah menghampiri teman-temannya sesaat setelah Hiruma tak terlihat.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Jumonji dambil menatap manajer yang sudah ia kenal sejak SMA itu.

Mamori malah tersenyum. "Tidak, sebenarnya itu untuk kebaikan Hiruma-_kun_ juga. Tenang saja," jawab Mamori. "Sudahlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang." Lanjutnya.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan. Bibirnya menunjukan senyuman yang begitu lembut.

oXXXo

Hiruma terdiam dalam kamarnya, laptop putih kesayangannya ia biarkan menyala, menampilkan profil seorang pemain Enma. Sementara ia sendiri tidak melakukan apa pun. Pria yang ia temui kemarin mendadak muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah mengerahkan budak-budaknya untuk menyelidiki, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menerima laporan.

Mata hijau itu terpejam sebentar, menyapa kenangan-kenangan yang pernah ia rekam bersama Mamori. Hiruma tahu, ia sangat merindukan gadis itu, meski mungkin Mamori masih berada di sampingnya, bersamanya mengatur strategi, mengurusi klub, tapi Hiruma merasa kini Mamori amatlah jauh, Ia menginginkan Mamori yang dulu, Mamori sebagai manajernya—bukan, sebagai kekasihnya.

Apa benar yang Mamori katakan tempo hari?

Hiruma 'tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kekasih? Padahal selama ini Hiruma selalu menyayanginya. Hiruma membuka matanya dan mengacak rambut pirangnyai Ia tidak mengerti, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti soal cinta. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Mamori dalam sebuah hubungan. Apakah itu yang membuat Mamori pergi darinya?

"Terserah kau sajalah, manajer sialan. Aku tidak peduli!" gerutu Hiruma kesal. "Sial!" ia mengumpat.

Besok, 14 Februari. Akan jadi hari paling menyebalkan sepanjang tahun. Mungkin tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan tahun lalu, manajer sialannya akan dikelilingi para _fans _yang berharap dapat coklat dari gadis cantik itu. Tapi jika tahun lalu Hirumalah yang mendapatkannya, Hiruma yang mendapat kejutan manis dari Mamori, meski Mamori memberinya sebuah syal, bukan sepotong coklat seperti umumnya_ valentine_, Hiruma saat itu merasa bahagia. Karena ada Mamori, karena ada yang melengkapinya, karena ada yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Peduli apa aku dengan perayaan konyol seperti itu!" Hiruma bergumam pelan melawan apa yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Yah, sebenarnya Hiruma sangat tidak tertarik dengan perayaan seperti itu, hanya saja kebersamaan bersama Mamori yang membuatnya merasa spesial, keberadaan Mamori juga yang membuatnya menunggu hari itu. Hari dimana dia mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Anezaki Mamori adalah manajer pribadinya dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya, dua tahun lalu.

Mamori. Mamorilah yang membuat semuanya berbeda, Mamori yang membuat segalanya terasa lebih indah, dengan adanya Mamori, Hiruma merasa hari itu terasa berbeda. Hiruma ingin lagi melihat wajah Mamori yang merona merah karena malu-malu menyerahkan hadiah padanya. Hanya pada hari itu, Hiruma tidak menggoda Mamori, tidak meledeknya, dan ia tanpa ragu-ragu membalasnya dengan memberikan sekotak besar _cream_ _puff_ saat _white_ _day_.

Bukankah saat-saat seperti itu terasa menyenangkan? Bukankah saat itu terasa sangat indah? Begitu penuh cinta, tanpa ada kepura-puraan? Tapi kenapa Mamori meninggalkannya sekarang? Dengan alasan bahwa Hiruma tidak pernah mampu menunjukan perasaannya, Hiruma tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Hiruma membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan alasan Mamori. Jika mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi selama mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan alasan Mamori meninggalkannya tidak masuk akal.

"Tahun ini akan menjadi _valentine_ abu-abu sialan," gumam Hiruma tidak jelas. Setelah mengatakan itu, Hiruma mencoba untuk tidur. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan lagi soal besok. Sejak kapan setan sepertinya mengurusi hari _valentine_. Hiruma tertawa sendiri mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. _Valentine_? Yang benar saja.

"Setan tidak merayakan hari kasih sayang!"

oXXXo

**14 Februari**

Seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan. Hari ini terasa sangat menyebalkan, dan lebih menyebalkan karena ia belum melihat Mamori sekarang. Padahal latihan pagi sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam lalu.

Meski hatinya terasa kesal. Hiruma tetap menutupinya. Ia tampak cuek dan tidak peduli bahkan dengan absennya Mamori. Biasanya kalau ada yang berani bolos, setan itu akan menelponnya dan memakinya sampai puas. Tapi hari ini ia sedang tidak berminat, ia seolah 'tak peduli kalau pun Mamori tidak ada untuk mengurusi anggota klub.

"Cukup bocah-bocah sialan!" teriak Hiruma pada teman-temannya yang masih latihan.

Anggota tim Wizard sontak berhenti dari aktivitas mereka dan menatap Hiruma.

"Cukup. Tidak ada latihan nanti sore. Kalian kembalilah ke kelas sialan kalian!" perintah Hiruma.

"Ahkirnya… Rasanya aku lelah sekali." Jumonji merentangkan tangannya sambil tiduran di lapangan.

"Tapi, tidak ada Anezaki-_san_, kita jadi menyiapkan semuanya sendiri." Kata Ikkyu.

"Cih! Lupain manajer bodoh yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu!" hardik Hiruma yang mendengar keluhan Ikkyu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mengampuni gadis itu karena meninggalkan tugas tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Setelah semuanya bekerja keras membersihkan ruang klub yang ditinggalkan Mamori tanpa kabar. Pria-pria itu segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sementara Hiruma tetap berada di ruang klub. Ia yang memang selalu bolos kuliah, memilih tidur di ruang klub. Meski sangat tidak nyenyak karena ia berkali-kali melirik _handphone_nya. Berharap ada kabar dari manajernya. Mendadak ia merasa khawatir, apa lagi dia juga mendapat info Mamori absen di kelas.

_"Ya-Ha!"_

Suara berdering itu membuat Hiruma membuka matanya. Ia melirik jam di dinding ruang klub. Jam enam sore. Pantas saja sudah gelap. Ternyata akhirnya Hiruma bisa tidur. Pria itu langsung meraih _handphone_nya yang masih berdering.

Mamori meneleponnya.

_Akhirnya!_ Batin Hiruma. Inilah yang ia tunggu sejak pagi tadi.

"Halo?!" kata Hiruma kasar saat menerima panggilan Mamori.

"Hiruma-_kun_, haatchiii!"

Hiruma reflek menjauhkan _handphone_nya. "Oi, kenapa kau manajer sialan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya-hatchiii!"

"Manajer bodoh, dimana kau?!" tanya Hiruma yang mulai panik dengan kondisi Mamori.

"A-aku di-hatchii…rumah."

"Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan ke sana!" Hiruma memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Ia lalu segera keluar dari ruang klub, mengunci pintunya, merapatkan mantel yang ia pakai, kemudian mulai berlari. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan salju yang turun cukup deras saat ini. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah tiba di rumah Mamori dan melihat kondisi malaikatnya itu.

Nafas setan berambut jabrik itu memburu, setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan membentuk kabut kecil, wajahnya yang putih tampak pucat kedinginan. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli, dia terus berlari menuju rumah manajernya. Padahal jarak dari kampus dengan rumah Mamori cukup jauh, tapi entah kenapa otak Hiruma jadi kosong dan tidak berfikir untuk memberhentikan taksi agar mengantarnya ke rumah Mamori. Tidak, Hiruma lebih memilih berlari.

"Haah… haah… haah…." Nafas Hiruma putus-putus saat ia tiba di depan rumah manajernya. Ia segera melesat masuk rumah yang tidak terkunci itu tanpa permisi, setelah melepas sepatunya dengan asal.

"Manajer sialan!" panggil Hiruma dengan suara yang sangat keras. Hampir berteriak. Ia tidak peduli kalau suaranya akan mengganggu orang tua Mamori. Toh mereka sudah mengenal dan mengerti sikap Hiruma.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dan ruangan ini gelap. Padahal tadi Mamori bilang kalau dia di rumah.

"Manaje—"

_Klap._

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala, dan memperlihatkan sosok malaikat cantik tengah tersenyum lembut sambil membawa sebuah kue tart yang tidak terlalu besar di tangan. Ia berdiri sekitar lima meter di depan Hiruma

"_Happy Anniversary_, Youichi-_kun_."

Hiruma membeku di tempatnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil Mamori. Pikirannya terlalu kosong. Ia berjalan cepat menuju gadis yang menjadi sumber kekacuan hatinya beberapa hari ini. Begitu tiba di depan Mamori, Hiruma merampas kue di tangan Mamori dan meletakannya dengan kasar di meja.

"Kau sakit, manajer sialan? Bagaimana kondisimu?!" Hiruma merenggut lengan Mamori. Satu tangannya menempel di kening gadis itu, memeriksa keadaannya.

Mamori sendiri terkejut melihat reaksi Hiruma. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan pria ini di lengan dan keningnya. Tangannya sangat dingin. Kalau begini sih, sudah jelas, yang kondisinya sedang tidak baik adalah Hiruma.

"Youichi, aku—"

_Grep._

Hiruma menyeret gadis itu dalam pelukannya dengan cepat. Bahkan sebelum Mamori mengatakan apa pun. Ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat, mencoba membagi kehangatan. Raut wajah setan itu perlahan-lahan melunak, pandangan matanya juga mulai lembut.

"_Gomen,_" keduanya berujar bersama.

Sang setan merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap sang malaikat. "Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya ketus seperti biasa.

"Kau khawatir. Maafkan aku, aku… sebenarnya sejak kemarin… aku cuma bercanda." Jawab Mamori dengan wajah bersalah.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Hiruma. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu sepenuhnya. "Apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya galak.

"Ano, tapi kau jangan marah ya… aku, tidak serius waktu bilang putus. Aku… aku sayang sekali padamu. Yang kemarin itu, persiapan untuk hari ini."

Kening Hiruma lagi-lagi ditumbuhi empat sudut siku-siku. "Kau… mengerjaiku?!"

Mamori mengangguk dengan polos.

"Ggrrrhh…! Manajer sialan kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?! Kau hampir membunuhku dengan sikap seperti itu!" sentak Hiruma.

"_Gomen_," ucap Mamori pelan. "Aku, hanya ingin buat kejutan di hari jadi kita yang kedua."

Hiruma menghela nafas pelan sebelum menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, dan tidak ingin melepasnya. "Bodoh," ujar Hiruma pelan. "Jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi."

Mamori mengangguk dalam pelukan Hiruma. "Bagaimana cara kau kemari, Youichi-_kun_?"

"Lari," jawab Hiruma tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Kau tahu, manajer sialan. Kau sudah membuat isi kepalaku rusak beberapa hari ini. Kau membuatku tidak berminat untuk hidup. Kalau kau ingin aku berubah, akan kulakukan. Tapi jangan pergi."

Mamori tersentak. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. "Jangan pernah berubah, Youichi-_kun_. Aku mencintai Youichi yang seperti ini. Jangan pernah berubah, aku tidak akan pergi."

Hiruma tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Baik, karena kau sudah mempermainkanku, kau harus dapat hukuman. Tapi sebelumnya, jelaskan… siapa pria bodoh yang bersamamu itu?!"

"_Mou_… Eiji bukan pria bodoh, dia kakak sepupuku. Anezaki Eiji, dia itu anak pamanku, kakak dari ayah. Dia tinggal di Vietnam. Katanya kemarin sedang liburan ke Jepang. Tadinya aku tidak tahu kalau Eiji akan datang sore itu, semuanya di luar rencana, tapi waktu aku lihat wajahmu yang kesal, aku senang. Makanya, waktu di Sonson aku bohong. Hehe…."

Hiruma merengut. Ia melangkah ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Pria itu tidak berkomentar apa pun. Dia percaya pada apa yang dikatakan malaikatnya itu.

"Ternyata kau itu menyeramkan, kalau sedang marah." Goda Mamori sambil tertawa pelan.

"Jadi hari ini juga kau tidak sakit?" Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengabaikan ledekan Mamori.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku membuat ini spesial untukmu, makanya aku bolos. Cobalah." Mamori menyodorkan kue tart yang sempat Hiruma lempar ke meja tadi. Untung kue itu masih utuh.

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku bilang spesial 'kan? Itu artinya spesial." Mamori tersenyum lembut, memotong perkataan Hiruma. Ia melangkah ke dapur dan kembali dengan satu piring kecil serta sendok dan pisau.

Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma, kemudian memotong kue itu sedikit, memindahkannya ke piring dan menyerahkan pada Hiruma. Tapi pria itu tidak merespon. Mamori merengut. Ia memotong kue itu dengan sendok. Siap untuk menyuapi Hiruma.

"Yaa… kue _anniversary_ Youichi dan Mamori, potongan pertama aku persembahkan untuk kekasihku tercinta, Youichi Hiruma!"

"Bicara apa kau, manajer sialan? Dasar norak!"

"_Mou_… ayolah, coba sedikit saja. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh membuangnya."

Hiruma akhirnya menurut, ia menerima saat Mamori menyuapinya. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat di mulutnya. "Mint," ujar Hiruma. "Dan… coklat? Hm… sama sekali tidak manis, rasanya unik." Komentar Hiruma sesaat setelah ia menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Karena ini memang spesial buatmu, Youichi." Mamori tersenyum. "Aku sengaja menambahkan mint, kesukaanmu, dan juga coklat kesukaanku. Gula yang kugunakan jauh lebih sedikit dari takaran normal. Jadi, pahit coklatnya terasa, menyatu dengan mint."

Hiruma mengangguk. "Rasanya tidak seburuk bentuknya." Hiruma menyeringai. Ia memandangi kue yang di atasnya tertulis _Mamori Youichi_ dengan beberapa gambar hati. Mamori menggambar di kertas saja buruk rupa, apa lagi di atas kue. Hiruma tertawa.

"_Mou_… yang penting itu rasanya!" Mamori membela diri.

Hiruma menyeringai setelah selesai mentertawakan Mamori. Tangan kirinya merengkuh bahu Mamori, membuat gadis itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Manajer sialan," panggil Hiruma. "Mungkin kau benar, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pacar. Iya, aku rasa aku memang tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pacar." Pria itu mengangkat bahu. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

Sementara Mamori terdiam. Ia seperti menunggu kalimat Hiruma berikutnya.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu pacar, aku menganggapmu istri sialan." Hiruma melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangan kanan Mamori.

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia reflek menjauhkan diri dari Hiruma. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap mata sang kekasih. Setan itu tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Setelah menikah, kau tidak bisa pergi sembarangan dariku! Ya-ha!"

Mamori tersenyum kecil, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "_Arigatou_, Youichi." Gadis itu menangis karena terlalu bahagia.

"Hm… tidak usah menangis. Aku lebih suka membuatmu tertawa dari pada menangis, manajer sialan. Jangan menangis."

"Aku bahagia, dasar bodoh!" Mamori mengusap air matanya, berusaha agar bisa mengontrol perasaan.

"Hmm… ngomong-ngomong, dimana orang tua sialanmu?" tanya Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ouh, ayah sedang tugas, dan ibu menemani Eiji ke Osaka."

"Berarti di rumah hanya kita berdua?" Hiruma menyeringai nakal. Ia menunjukan dua taring yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Iya! Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam!" Mamori mengeluarkan sapu sebagai senjata jika Hiruma berbuat aneh nanti.

"Kekekeke… aku baru akan macam-macam setelah kau resmi jadi nyonya Hiruma, Anezaki sialan!"

Dan pipi Mamori memerah mendengar kata-kata Hiruma. Ia menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

"Lihat, siapa yang macam-macam?" gerutu Hiruma.

"Diamlah!" Mamori malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hiruma menyeringai kecil dan membalas pelukan Mamori. Setan itu memejamkan matanya, apakah dia harus bersyukur untuk semua ini? Bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirim malaikat cantik untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

_Keh, baiklah!_ Batin Hiruma. Sepertinya kali ini egonya kalah. "_Arigatou._"

"Youichi, kau…? Berterimakasih?"

"Kau salah dengar." Hiruma lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. Ia memeluk malaikat itu lebih erat. Ia berjanji. Mulai sekarang, ia akan membuat Mamori bahagia, selamanya.

**OWARI**

ohoho...ini adalah fic yang waktu pengerjaannya paling lama, 3 tahun. ckckck

dan saia sadar masih banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini...

tapi, saia mohon...reviewnya... XDD

dan, terimakasih buat yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini..^^  
sampai ketemu diceita berikutnya~~


End file.
